


i wanna get off with you

by speedforces



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedforces/pseuds/speedforces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris decide to take full advantage of a shopping trip by stopping in a nearby dressing room for some... fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna get off with you

Barry and Iris have always been known as a mischievous pair. Since they were kids either Iris or not Barry (let him tell it) were always coming up with new ways to piss Joe off. Whether it be using Joe’s tools to dismantle the neighborhood fire hydrant to throw a kid’s man made sprinkler block party or Iris convincing Barry in their high school days to hot wire Joe’s old car while he was on duty so they could run downtown just to get Iris’s favorite ice cream. Where there was a Barry and an Iris, there was definitely trouble.

 

Which is why it’s no surprise where these two are now. Barry’s back is hot and sticky against the cold florescent greens walls of the dressing room and Iris is in his lap, rushing to remove her jewelry and other multiple layers. The girl loved her layers. Barry was growing impatient and his hungry eyes couldn’t help but to dart from side to side trying to get just a glimpse before she removed her top for good.

 

“You are making a lot of noise!” Barry aggressively whispered just as Iris finally removed her last layer from over her head, leaving her hair a tangled mess in front of her face. 

 

Barry let out a unexpected laugh. “Barry…” Iris groaned. “I’m sorry, babe, but you look like Cousin Itt right now.” She let out a quiet sigh, her hair moving just slightly in the space where her lips should be. “But you’re a cute version? My Cousin Itt.”

 

“Shut up, Barry.” She says, jokingly. Finally making time to throw her hair back where it belonged she glares at him, raising a threatening eyebrow right before leaning in to connect her lips with his.

 

His mouth tasted salty with a hint of mint. Probably from the sweat because it was so goddamn hot in there and because they had just left the nearby shopping mall ice cream parlor where Iris had sickeningly been feeding Barry his mint chocolate chip sundae. Yes. They were that couple.

 

This was needy and desperate. She needed so badly to be close to him in this moment and he with too with her. His mouth was wide practically inviting her tongue inside to greet his. His hand trailed up her thigh to the top of her belted jeans. “Iris,” he whispered when he got the chance. His eyes closed tight and the sweat on his upper lip growing dewier by the minute. 

 

A small “hm?” was all she managed to hum as she continued kissing him. She had added in a few nips and bites to his lower lip and honestly it was driving him crazy. “Iris!” he said a little more aggressively this time trying to get her attention. She leaned back, hands still latched on to the sides of his face, her eyes looking deeply into his as her brow twitched with concern.

 

“Bear…?” her sentence trailed off, not sure if she was doing something he didn’t like. His eyes grow soft as a smile plays on across his mouth. “God, you look so cute when you look concerned.” Once she realizes he’s okay her face instantly changes. She’s smiling now. That one smile where he nose scrunches up and she smiles so wide and big you can even see her gums. 

 

“It’s nothing serious, well, kind of not serious? But, uh… we got a situation down here.”

 

Her smile fades and she’s got this look in her eye now like she’s completely up to no good. Oh god, what is she thinking? Barry’s seen that face before and it’s never good. At least not good in the moment because to be quite frank every idea involving Iris and every _thing_ involving Iris is good. It’s great. Amazing, even.

 

“Barry,” she says almost seductively. No definitely seductively because she’s moving from just hovering over his crotch to sinking down on it, jean clad and all. “Iris…” Barry rebuttals. Is she? I think she is and before he knows it she’s completely in his lap, moving her hips back and forth and gripping his shoulder tight as she rides him. It’s the same kind of rush she got that night they stole Joe’s old car and rode downtown but this time that rush was pooling deep below her waist line. 

 

He throws his head back gently but with pressure as he squeezes his eyes tighter and tighter as her movements begin to grow faster. “Fuck. Me.” he says and he’s a little out of breath. He lifts his head again before snaking his arms around her waist, using his large hands to cup her ass through her jeans.

 

“How’s it feel?” she asks him smugly because she already knows the answer. “Feels like you’re trying to kill me _and_ leave me walking out of here with a stain on my jeans like I’m in 8th grade again.”

 

“I think I’m both flattered and disgusted which is a new one from you, so thanks.”

 

His smile is forced. She really _is_ killing him and if he doesn’t get these jeans off her within the next minute that might not have been a joke. He’s trying to calm himself but all that’s doing is causing him to vibrate which sends Iris into shock. She’s moaning lowly still trying to be discreet even though she’s going crazy and her nails are really starting to dig into his shoulder blade.

 

In a flash they’re standing, Iris still clinging on at Barry’s waist with her knees clamped tight to his sides. “Hold on to my shoulders,” he commands and she does. Now she’s dangling from his long, lean body and he’s fumbling in-between the both of their bodies trying to get rid of her belt. _Her stupid belt._ He curses just before he rips it undone and in one swift motion pulls her jeans down far enough so that they can drop to her ankles. 

 

He lifts her up a little higher so she can shake them off and with a kick they’re sent flying against the dressing room wall, making a loud thud once connected with the mirror causing the dressing room attendant to ask if they needed anymore sizes.

 

“No, we’re fine, thanks!” Iris yells, staring at the clothes they brought in just as a cover up and laughing as she turns back to Barry who was now unzipping his own jeans. “There!” he says with asense of relief as he grabs her by her waist, roughly, sitting them both back down on the single dressing room seat.

 

They’re kissing again and this time it’s Barry whose kisses seem hungry. Iris struggles to keep up never let’s her mouth leave his until he breaks free and makes his way down her neck. “Take this off,” he commands again this time not even bothering to crack a smile to show her he doesn’t mean to be so forceful but it’s all happening so fast Iris doesn’t even get a chance to check him.

 

Her hands are behind her back now as she unhooks her bra. She lets it fall off her shoulders, slowly, as she watches Barry’s mouth and eyes begin to water. He doesn’t even notice he’s been staring until she nudges him, silently asking what his next move is but she already knows.

 

Barry’s favorite thing was to take her breasts in his large hands and kneed them like putty until he couldn’t take that anymore and replaced them with his mouth. Iris threw her head back letting one hand catch in his hair as she whisper calls his name.

 

“Barry,” she sighs, her mouth wide open. He doesn’t respond right away, his mouth too busy leaving marks that are bound to leave a mark for tomorrow’s memory’s sake. She rakes her nails down the back of his head, through his hair trying hard to grip on to something.

 

She calls his name again. This time she manages to successfully pull him out of his trance. “I need you.”

 

And just like that his eyes go all puppy dog and he’s moving her panties to the side because who has time for standing up again when Iris is begging and requesting he skip the foreplay and just _takes_ her.

 

He does manage to get Iris to lift her hips for a brief moment just so he can slide his briefs down just enough to comfortably wrap his hand around his dick. “No,” she stops him, placing her hand on top of his, slightly brushing his dick’s head.

 

“Let me.”

 

She shifts back in his lap leaving enough space between them so she can wrap her hand around him. Hers is much smaller than his but it definitely does and has done the trick many times. “Look at me,” this time it’s her who is the commander and he obeys. 

 

He slides his hand back down her side and lets it sit at her waist, playing with the hem of her panties trying his hardest not to let himself go right now. “Not yet” he’s thinking. Iris notices his attention is faltering and brings him back to her by resting her forehead against his own, still twisting and pump her small fist in between them.

 

“I need you,” she whispers it this time and he feels it coursing through him. “I love you.”

 

The space between his eyelids is growing smaller and he’s smiling now, leaning in just for a peck. “I know. And I love you. Why else would I be in here?”

 

He’s a little out of breath and at this point Iris realizes they better get straight to the point before the moment passes. She leans in, her chest pressed close to his giving her enough room to make room for all of him between her legs.

 

She sinks back down, exhaling softly as she takes him in little by little. “Heh,” she huffs as she settles in his lap again. Barry lifts a hand up to cup her cheek in his hand, his other hand laid still at her hip his nails digging into her side once more.

 

“Your move,” he teases and she does just that. Just like before but this time with no materials between them, she’s rocking her hips back and forth, riding him. She lets out an ugh causing Barry to put that hand on her waist to work moving it to her clit where it could be _much, much_ more useful.

 

“Oh god, Iris,” and there’s that smug smile of hers again. She knows what she’s doing and she loves watching him fall apart beneath her, because of her. She’s clenching around him and he can’t help but to start vibrating again at the thought of him being so deep inside her.

 

“Oh, fuck. Baaaarry,” she whines, folding down, using his forehead against hers to keep her steady. She’s grinding down even harder than before and he’s spreading his legs wider to help give him more control. “I’m close.”

 

Just like that he brings both of his hands to her upper sides, sliding them down slowly before gripping her hips tight. He’s drilling upwards into her and that alone is enough to cause her to spill all over him. She holds onto him using this as an excuse to clench down tighter around him and before she knows it, he’s emptying himself inside her.

 

“After all of that I think I definitely deserve a new outfit out of this,” she kisses his cheek before bending over to pick her many layers from before.

 

He sighs, smiling, taking her and all of her glory in as she continues to dress in front of him. He’s still out of breath, coming down from his high but he manages a “Anything for you, Iris.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is a little eh but leave any feedback if you have any! and I apologize for any typos :)


End file.
